The desire for the more efficient use of energy has encouraged the development of technologies that harness the natural, free, and often abundant resource of sunlight. Once indoors, obstacles, such as the presence of walls, greatly frustrates the ability to harness the sunlight. Developers have latched on to the concept of using skylight “pipes” or tubes (which are considered synonymous) that can collect light from the sun as it strikes the outside of a building in order to redistribute the light inside, eliminating, or at least reducing, the need for artificial light sources. These light pipes can feature lenses that amplify the light as it is collected, reflectors (including films) for redirecting the light, and diffusers to assist in how the lights is re-distributed inside from an end of the light pipe. However, these pipes have failed to provide a more complete illumination of the space receiving the light, such as by providing a measure of volumetric light (which is also known as “full distribution” lighting or “diffuse” lighting).
Accordingly, a need is identified for forming a light pipe that provides an additional measure of lighting, such as for illuminating spaces transverse to and above the conventional end of a light pipe. The light pipe would be relatively simple in construction and inexpensive to implement in practice. Overall, an improved measure of lighting would be provided for indoor spaces with a concomitant reduction in the use of artificial light and natural resources required to generate it.